Killiranshelo
by lishyu
Summary: [Book 5 - Erase my past, Stabber], in 'Killiranshelo's point of view.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen, including any of its characters or settings. Please don't sue me for this fic, cause i'm only a poor student and don't have much money anyway. I'm doing this for recreational purposes only, and don't make profit. (I WISH)  
  
That aside, please note that this fanfiction is  
  
[Sorcerous Stabber Orphen - Erase my past, Stabber], novel no. 5  
  
in Killiranshelo's point of view. Therefore yes, i did make quite a few direct translations from the book, maybe even a whole chunk of a chapter. I will erase these if the english version comes out and someone blackmails me about copyrights.  
I'll write down how much of the chapter are direct translations at the end of each chapter.  
Now, on with the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He licked the blood off his fingers. This is the best method if the amount of blood isn¡¯t too much. Wiping clean with a cloth means that you have to dispose of the cloth later.  
Inside the deserted alleyway - moonlight cleverly sneaking into the cracks between the brick walls - he whispered down to the corpse.  
  
¡°You must have recognized me. I¡¯m too famous.¡±  
  
He must have been talking to the corpse, but it was impossible for the corpse to properly see the other¡¯s face. Light shone from behind, leaving a dark shadow over the person¡¯s face. Of course, it wouldn¡¯t have mattered anyway for the corpse - what was the point of being able to see his murder¡¯s face? It would only prolong the nightmare.  
  
He continued. Black clothes, black cape, black hair¡¦ all black. But one could easily distinguish his outline from the darkness. ¡®Life¡¯ flowed out from him.  
An overwhelming power that no one can stop.  
  
Overwhelming¡¦  
  
¡°That¡¯s right.¡±  
He nodded, as if agreeing to the statement - as if he actually heard such words from the corpse.  
¡°No one can stop me. Because she ordered me. Not just anybody - but Her. And as long as she orders me, I¡¯ll never stop.¡±  
The words were more like an incantation then a soliloquy now. Magic words aimed at himself.  
  
The corpse used to be an old man. An old man with ashen hair and raven robes. Surprisingly small amount of blood loss could be seen, but there was no question about the old man¡¯s death. A casual passer by would have simply assumed that the man was sleeping on the side of the road - but he could have gotten suspicious, wondering why a man of such high status was sleeping in an alleyway.  
From the old man¡¯s chest, a silver pendent hung. A crest, of a one-legged dragon clinging onto a sleek sword.  
  
Looking down onto that, the murderer carried on as if he didn¡¯t know how to stop.  
¡°The Death bringer doesn¡¯t stop until he reaches the dusk of the world. ¡¦Never¡¦¡±  
There he stopped, and reached up to his chest. Thin fingers grasped onto a chain. There too, laid a silver pendent. A pendent of a dragon - the proof of being a proud sorcerer of the ¡®Tower of Fang¡¯. The broach that held the boy¡¯s cape at his shoulder plates had the same crest on it.  
  
¡®What a foolish thing I¡¯m doing.¡¯ He murmured. Removing his hand from the pendent, he lightly placed it onto his lower abdomen. Suddenly¡¦ groaning like a man just awaken from his dream.  
  
¡°Must be because I licked blood. I feel sick.¡±  
  
Then he left.  
Leaving a corpse¡¦ and a small whisper in the alleyway.  
  
  
  
¡°You¡¯re right. I am Killiranshelo.¡±  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
ok...; uh, basically the whole prologue was a direct translation, because that's how it is in the novel. next chapter will be a little different... 


	2. 1: the Constant Victim

Disclaimer: same as for the prologue. please take pity and don't sue. I'm only a poor student. T_T  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. Constant victim.  
  
The city of Taflem has suffered three destructions up till now. According to the legends, that is. Among these three, only two destructions were recorded. Once, during the war between the humans and the world dragons, and another, due to the ¡®sand war¡¯ between the Kimurak church and the magicians.  
Even though it has suffered two complete annihilations during two hundred years, there were still streets, rooted neatly over the land. On the contrary, this had made city planning possible, making the city able to show off its beauty, like a fancifully decorated cake. To the west, a mountain range, to the east an artificial lake surrounded by the [forest] ? and to the center stood the city¡¯s largest structure ? World tower of whitewashed chalkstones, the city of [tower of fang].  
  
The only place on Kiesalhima continent where black sorcerers can live without fearing for their lives.  
  
He had returned to that place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¡°I¡¯m home, Azalea!¡±  
Running quickly but soundlessly through to the end of the darkened corridor, he pushed the door open.  
Light at the end of darkness. The blue moon illuminated thousand and one images onto the rusted candlesticks. Stepping into the fading warmth, he smiled. A child¡¯s smile.  
¡°Azalea.¡±  
  
She turned. Her face, framed by her slightly curled raven hair it glowed in the moonlight.   
  
She was a beautiful person.  
Always was. With her shimmering raven hair and coffee eyes, and her long limbs and confident pose, straight back that never bent to anybody.  
He had always followed that back, ever since childhood.  
  
Her piercing eyes stared straight into his soul.  
  
¡°Come look, Killiranshelo. He¡¯s having quite a day.¡±  
  
Striding towards the small wooden table, Killiranshelo pulled out one of the abandoned chairs. In the middle of the dusty table floated a shimmering pool of mist, strings of color weaved its way through frantically.  
  
A faint outline of a person.  
Stretching on the front seats of a wagon¡¦  
  
Killiranshelo raised his eyebrows.  
¡°You changed the system, Azalea.¡±  
She shrugged playfully, fingers roughing her little brother¡¯s hair.  
¡°For your improved viewing pleasure.¡±  
Unable to resist a smile, Killiranshelo plopped down onto the chair.  
Sound began to ripple out from the lake of colors. Faint at first, but gradually getting louder¡¦ and louder¡¦ and louder¡¦  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Shut up, and get the HELL out of here! I told you not to come my way!]  
[Master, how can you be so cruel!]  
But Orphen quickly kicked away Majic¡¯s tearful attempts to climb onto the wagon seat. Glancing at the forest clearing¡¯s edge where Majic emerged from, as if he himself was scared too.  
  
[Why does EVERYBODY expect me to do something for them? If you¡¯re my student, then the least you can do is to look after yourself!]  
[How can I? What can I do against that¡¦ that evil creature!]  
  
Orphen continuously tried in vain to remove Majic¡¯s clinging hands from his leg. But Majic too, was desperate. Unable to stand the wasting of time, Orphen screamed.  
  
[How should I know?! You¡¯re not a baby, think for yourself! There are plenty of ways! Like going back and performing kami-kaze with that Black devil, or taking your guts out right here and now! Take your pick!]  
[But both seem to leave me dead!]  
[Do I care?! Just don¡¯t drag me into this!]  
  
Hooves scraped the earth and horses snorted out hot air. Did the racket from the driver¡¯s seat frighten them, or¡¦  
Orphen, deep in thought, shuddered.  
¡®Did something that would frighten the horses already come close?¡¯  
  
[Anyway, Master! Help, please-!]  
[Don¡¯t you dare cry! I¡¯m not a god-damned immortal! There are things I can do, and can¡¯t¡¦]  
[Arh! W, wait Master! What are those hands¡¦ wait, calm down!]  
  
At that moment-  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
At the sound of leaves moving, both immediately quietened down.  
[¡¦¡¦]  
Slowly unclenching the fingers that were strangling Majic¡¯s throat, Orphen whispered.  
[Is it too late¡¦?]  
  
Majic too, replied with trembling voice.  
[Probably¡¦ Let¡¯s die together, Master.]  
[Who says I¡¯m gonna die?!]  
  
Flinging his student violently to the ground and leaving him to roll under the wagon, Orphen turned his attention to where the sound came from. There stood-  
  
Revealing itself from the depth of the forest was a small dog with jet-black fur. No, it wasn¡¯t a dog. His appearance was a little different. The deciding factor were the eyes though. This (imitation) dog¡¯s eyes were deeper green than the trees of the forest in the background. A trait shown only among Dragons ? wielders of the strongest magic in this continent. On top of that, ¡®Jet-black fur¡¯ could only mean one thing ? the protectors of the ¡®Sacred land¡¯, the Deep forest wolves, [Deep Dragons]. Of course, the one here¡¯s just a newborn cub.  
But the fact that this (imitation) pup can draw on magic that Orphen, a mere human black magician, cannot even dream of, was undeniable. On top of that, this ¡®devil¡¯, ¡®evil creature¡¯ ¡®black fiend¡¯, was also the source of Orphen¡¯s headache over these past few days.  
  
Orphen pointed his finger at this baby Dragon.  
[Listen well!]  
His voice echoed loudly, almost ear-splittingly into the forest. It sounded as if he wanted to cry.  
[I am SICK and TIRED of this! I¡¯m tired of fighting monsters that just KEEP ON coming after me for no reason at all, and I¡¯m tired of winding up in petty little problems, and most of all I¡¯m TIRED of putting up with the little brat princess¡¯s outrageous, stubborn, persistent tantrums!!]  
Majic gave his sympathies from under the wagon. He sounded as if he was listening to a complete stranger¡¯s sad tale.  
[You must have suffered a lot.]  
[Shut up! I can¡¯t live like this anymore! After I collect my money back from those raccoons, I¡¯m gonna buy a cozy cottage and hide away for the rest of my life! I¡¯m gonna raise a cat, and let nobody near my house!]  
  
The baby dragon did not reply. He shuffled its short paws and looked around questioningly, as if it was looking for someone. Probably waiting for a command.  
  
Its commander and owner had not yet appeared.  
Orphen continued as if he was on a rail.  
[Well I¡¯m just FUCKING TIRED of this and all, so-]  
  
  
  
  
  
¡°You poor thing. You must have suffered a lot¡¦¡±  
Killiranshelo turned quickly to face Azalea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Didn¡¯t I tell you to shut-]  
Hs mouth shaped for the word ¡®up¡¯ but stopped dead in its tracks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Killiranshelo turned his posture to face Azalea, movement as graceful and as deadly as a sleek feline. He mouthed his question silently.  
What are you doing?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Huh¡¦? Was that you, Majic?]  
But his student was long gone, fleeing from the baby dragon.  
  
  
  
  
  
She frowned, but there was an expression of resignation on her face. She turned her dark mahogany eyes and fixed it on him.  
He¡¯s changed, Killiranshelo.  
  
I know.  
  
He¡¯s not you anymore.  
  
I know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[¡¦Tish¡¦?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¡¦He can¡¯t even remember your voice anymore.  
Killiranshelo observed, almost casually, as he half turned to face the images.  
Eyes pierced through ¡®Orphen¡¯ as he started to quarrel with the blonde girl. As a hunter would regard his prey.  
  
How dare he.  
  
Azalea stole a quick glance to the side.  
Killiranshelo¡¯s fists clenching up. Blood draining from the young flesh.  
She kept silent.  
  
¡®You were once me! How can you even dare to dream about forgetting¡¦¡¯  
  
Azalea waved a hand over the pool of images, muttering softly. Killiranshelo sat there, teeth clenched, until the last images of the Deep dragon¡¯s glowing eyes faded away into the air.  
  
She commented, offhandedly into the musky room.  
¡°You promised, Killiranshelo.¡±  
  
  
  
¡°¡¦Of course, sis.¡±  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
alright, not so bad as the prologue this time. the first introduction of Taflem city, and the 'images' Azalea and Killi-kun saw are direct translations. Other than that, the rest are my creations, as you probably could have guessed by the drop in standard. 


	3. 2: the Unexpected Stabber

Disclaimer: Once again, this is a mix of direct translation and my own writing. Please don't sue me, and if anyone flames me enough about copyrights or if the real english version comes out, I will put it down. Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2. Unexpected stabber.

.

.

He leaned over the sleeping man.

Same nose, same lips, same closed eyelids. A dark reflection. It was as if he was looking down into a pool of gleaming water, its murky depth just a hand's reach away.

Dawn's chilling glares lightened both the twin's faces.

What was so different? The boy bitterly bit on his lip.

So different, that She will have no other but him. Just him.

Hatred quickened the small boy's heart.

If I kill him here.

If I kill him now.

.

……

…no. She will be most displeased. Angry. Maybe she'll even hate me.

The boy shuddered at the mere thought. No. We must abide by orders.

Killiranshelo reached out for Orphen's throat. Cold metal of the pendant chilled his fingertips. Smirking non-too proudly, he fished the necklace out in one swift motion.

The man did not awaken.

Killiranshelo frowned. This was worse than he thought. He expected frowns. Murmurs, Any sign of awakening. Maybe even a quick startled wakeup with a spell in hand, if he was lucky.

But no response at all?

'How am I going to make a man out of you?'

Sighing inwardly, Killiranshelo turned his back. This was going to be harder than he thought. He reached for the door to the cell.

.

And looked straight into the eyes of an old ranger.

.

Three things happened at the same time. The cell door swung open smoothly, the ranger opened his mouth, and his old crooked back slumped soundlessly into the wall.

A soft gasp escaped through the wrinkled lips.

.

Killiranshelo caressingly lifted up the old man in a gentle bear hug.

Opening the door to the office with a whisper, he let the old man down onto a well-worn chair. Tilting the man's head just so, placing the hands in a comfortable position, turning the chair into a perfect angle. Straightening his back, Killiranshelo admired his handiwork. The corpse looked as if he was merely dozing.

Turning his head, Killiranshelo pricked up his sense for any sign of movement in the cell next door.

…none. Disappointed, he crossed his arms. The ranger must have noticed his presence on the way in. Pity. He had his alert senses to blame for his premature death.

Drawing a thin knife out from nowhere, Killiranshelo swiftly stabbed the corpse. Bright red blood quickly pooled out from the recent corpse. He glanced down at the bloodied knife with satisfaction. Then he grabbed a paper and a pen from the desk, and quickly wrote down a message. Turning this time onto the wall, he stabbed the paper and the knife into it, deep. Blood tricked down the white pureness.

Hanging the necklace onto his handiwork was the finishing touch.

This should do. He smiled, and then left the cabin.

.

.

.

.

He didn't have to wait long. He wasn't surprised. If the man couldn't notice an intrusion, the least he could do was smell blood before it cooled. If not, he would truly be beyond help.

The boy measured his time with a slight tilt in his loosely hung hand.

Several rhythmical taps passed before two young teenagers burst out of the cabin.

Killiranshelo watched silently down at the bickering teenagers.

A blond girl. Snuggling a black (imitation) dog over her loosely worn pajamas, she continued to tap onto the little thing's nose while snapping furiously at the boy.

A blond boy. The apprentice was fully clothed, but rumpled beyond a mere frown. Not that it mattered. It looked as if the clothes – as well as the boy – would be swept up into a hurricane of flames anyway, from the way the deep dragon's glittering green eyes gleamed with every punch and kick the girl landed on the boy.

.

.

"So…"

Cleo suddenly stopped, changing her expression.

"I've got just one thing I want to ask you, Majic."

"Eh…"

Majic had a bad premonition. Please dear god, please-

Cleo continued.

"Why on earth did you do a pathetic thing like that?"

.

.

Killiranshelo continued to voire from above. It was entertaining, and it would be educational to find out how a girl's mind worked. Not that he could understand why anybody would want to peek at such an undeveloped girl.

.

.

"Well that's a weird request…"  
"W.H.Y.??"

Cleo did not back off.

(Did this girl ever back off anything?)

Majic slowly lifted up his body. Cleo was stomping towards him, leaving firm footprints onto the dusty ground. From the back of the cabin, horse cries rang out.

"Well, I was just…"

Majic shifted his feet, forming a defense – hoping she didn't notice.

"I was just… trying to… get back at you."

"Get back at me?"

Cleo's eyes shone furiously. Majic scratched his cheeks.

"um, its just that… Well, you've been treating me like your personal servant, and… you know, the anger builds up…"

"Hm…"

Cleo didn't move, continuing to shoot daggers at him.

.

Oh, so that was the reason. Killiranshelo nodded, comprehension finally dawning upon him. He had been wondering why a (seemingly) perfectly sane boy would even dare to peek at the girl who owned a Deep Dragon cub. I mean, stupidity was one thing, but this…

.

The girl hoisted up the dragon cub onto her left shoulder and turned from Majic. The dragon cub stared right back at Majic.

'Huh…?'

Halfway turned to flee, Majic stumbled in his steps. If this was an ordinary day, Cleo's attacks should have been only just starting right about now.

But Cleo had turned away, as if the matter had ended, not even turning back. She continued to stare at the Ranger's hut. Feeling uncomfortable, Majic cleared his throat.

"Um, hey…"

"…"

Cleo did not reply. Not even a flicker of acknowledgement.

Instead, as if flowing into a monologue-

"Orphen…"

"Huh?"

"Orphen, wonder what he's doing."

"……"

Majic couldn't think up a reply, and continued to stare at Cleo's back. Following the cat-like movements of the deep dragon with a dazed expression, he wondered.

(Is she going to form an alliance with Master, THEN attack?)

But that didn't quite feel right either. So he blurted out-

"Master… seemed a bit strange. Can't quite point out what, but… he seemed as if he was hiding something."

"He was like that for ages now. Didn't you know?"

She mumbled in a frustrated tone. Why was she acting like this? Majic rolled the question on his tongue, annoyed. Adding on that she was getting angry in a very strange way.

"I only said 'as if'. Why should Master hide anything from us?"

"…ow…"

He almost didn't catch any of it, but her chin was up and her moving lips visible.

"Huh?"

At Majic's incomprehension she threw a furious glance at this direction – about to go into a fit, but then calmed down somewhat and quietly replied.

"I said, I don't know."

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry."

She pouted. Majic moaned out loud, tilting his hip back.

"You ARE angry."

"I SAID, I'm not angry."

"Yes you…"

"No I'm…"

"Look, your earlobes are coloring a nice angry red-"

Cleo's face trembled at the ongoing challenge.

"Stop being so nosy!! Of course I'm angry! SOMEBODY peaks at my naked body, SOMEBODY appoints me as the world leader of human cruelty, Orphen keeps hiding something, so I can't even go back to my room to change my clothes!!!"

"AAAHH!!!! Well at least you seem normal agaaaaaaaaaaainnnnn!!!"

Trying to pry away Cleo's clenched fingers from around his neck, Majic shouted out his relief.

Then-

.

.

'Well that reminds me of olden days.'

Shrugging carelessly, Killiranshelo smiled a bit. His arms silently unfolded from his chest.

.

.

Majic flinched. Blood rushed from where it pooled at the top of his head, sloshing down through his neck leaving not even a drop. Majic shuddered, looking around cautiously for the sensation's origin.

Cleo continued without noticing anything.

"Even Orphen treats me as a mere baggage! No pocket money either! ……What are you doing?"

Cleo frowned, clueless.

"Huh?"

The origin – he assumed, relying purely on instinct – was at the back. Trying hard not to look back, Majic asked again. Cleo tilted her head, a dumb expression on her face.

"Why are so suddenly so down?"

"Um… well… something…"

Mumbling some nonsense, Majic turned his gaze towards Cleo. The aristocratic girl had the same '?' expression as the Deep Dragon cub that now perched on her head. He could not explain anything. Because he did not know anything. He had merely sensed something…

.

.

'Smart. Might even be better than the man.'

Killiranshelo mused, mildly surprised. Then angry. How could that man fall so low as to-

In a wave of cold fury, he calmly breathed in-

.

.

.

(……!)

Just then, that 'something' took form within Majic's consciousness.

> > 'danger'

Majic scampered over to Cleo, almost clinging onto her form-

"Wha- What are you doing!"

Cleo's shrill scream quadrupled within in his eardrum - a thundering echo - but non-caring, Majic gathered up all he could and shouted-

"I weave-"

And with that spell voice he could feel the last drops of his squeezed magic bursting from within his body out into open space.

"I weave, thy glittering wheel of Armour!"

.

.

Killiranshelo instantly recognized the spell, its hardiness, and duration. But he barely gave it a sideway glance. They were not his target.

.

.

The ranger's hut was blown away without trace.

"…Wha…"

Cleo's eyes widened. She was at a loss of words.

Majic too could only stand there and stare dumb at the catastrophe. Getting up from where the shock wave has blown them away, he staggered a few steps towards the hut.

Like an iced toy house on top of a cake, the hut had been raked through savagely – consumed in a clamorous fire.

The oil must have caught on fire – charcoal smoke rose up into the sky.

"Master-"

Majic started, only to be flattened over by Cleo. Pushing back her blond hair that flapped in the raging storm, she scampered quickly to her feet.

"Orphen!"

He heard her desperate scream and shuddered. With the same sinking feeling, Majic too moaned.

(If Master is still in that hut… he's done for…)

The hut had been completely flattened, sprouting tongues of flame from its roof.

Even Majic and Cleo, who have been relatively far off from the hut, had protected themselves just barely using magic. If they'd been in the centre of the explosion-

Cleo was quicker to react.

"We have to help him!"

Blurting that out, starting to run towards the flickering flames of the hut. Majic quickly grabbed her hand from behind.

"Wait!"

Cleo jerked back, reflexively.

"What are you talking about!"  
She raved in a murderous tone.

"Are you just going to let Orphen die?!"

"N, no, not that…"

Majic replied awkwardly, letting go of her hand.

"We can't help him… not with the fire like that- what I mean is,"

With a glance at Cleo's murderous glare, he gathered his words together.

"What I mean is, if Master himself doesn't do anything. Master can take care of himself much better than us, right? If Master couldn't do it, then we can't…"

But Cleo looked as if she just couldn't accept that.

"Do you think Orphen can do anything?!"

She once again gathered Leki in her arms and turned towards the hut. Not even looking at Majic, she continued.

"He might be unconscious in there…"

.

.

Killiranshelo restrained a savage scowl.

'If he is, I won't even bother killing him myself.'

.

.

"Aren't you even worried?"

"Of course I'm worried. But we've been more of a burden then a help all along, and…"

Cleo looked as if she wanted to shout out something in protest. Just then-

.

.

.

.

"You're right."

.

Killiranshelo widened his eyes, staring down at the two with new light. He's never thought about it that way before. Maybe he had been approaching this from the wrong angle from the start.

"You're right. This just occurred to me, but you two ARE a burden."

"-?!"

Both the boy and the girl turned around at the same time. At the completely wrong direction, then continued to search their field of view wildly. Killiranshelo mused, fingers gently tapping his chin. A plan quickly formed in his head. Maybe, maybe if he…

.

.

"Who is it?!"

Cleo shouted sharply. Majic too did not lower his guard, searching the area cautiously. Nobody there. Nobody, but…

THERE. That couldn't be denied. A sharp contrast to the complete desolation from just a moment ago, the whole place was filled with the voice's existence. Pricking sharply into his skin, it was just THERE. It was almost as if-

(This feeling… I know this person…?!)

The voice too was familiar, but unplaceable. While he was wondering on that point, the voice once again rang out.

> > "…He's better off by himself."

The boy finally looked up, but Killiranshelo merely smiled.

.

Majic stared up at the figure, half cautious, half wondering.

He was floating ten or so metres above their heads. Arms folded lightly, standing tall in a comfortable posture. Even if you took away the fact that he was looking up from below, he could guess that the voice's owner – probably a boy – wasn't very tall. Average height with adequate muscle – no, maybe a bit on the thin side. Even from afar he could tell that the boy was flexible and without any superfluous flesh. He was entirely wrapped in black. His hair, as well as the cloth that covered his face was black.

.

"I'm asking who you are! You deaf?!"

His name? Killiranshelo's smirk rose up an inch. Children. Doesn't even know.

"My name is too famous…"

.

He was smirking down at him! Majic bit his lips, staring right back at the lazor sharp glare that shone through the opening of his mask. Young, maybe even not much different from his own age, Majic guessed. Although hovering up in the air without continuous voice magic was yet impossible for him.

.

Killiranshelo whispered a spell, sliding down onto the ground. Landing softly a few paces from the children. It must have startled them. The boy had already begun shouting-

"I emanate-"

Killiranshelo didn't even bother moving. Unblinking through the slitted mask, he informed the boy.

"You've failed in magic construction. That won't work."

"Light's messenger!"

The boy ignored him and stretched out his right hand, but nothing came of it. Killiranshelo didn't bother giving the boy a second chance and repeated the spell for himself.

"I emanate, light's messenger."

Controlled to perfection, the spell barely reached the blond boy's ears – a small light forming at the end of his fingertips-

Light filled every retina of his eyes, but Killiranshelo didn't mind. He waited.

"WAAAAAAHHH----"

With a small pop, the light went out.

The boy stopped in mid-scream, crouching somewhat awkwardly with his arms raised – as if that would have saved him from the burning light.

.

Killiranshelo stood in stony silence, staring past the dumbfounded boy, straight at the pair of green eyes in its master's arms.

"…Thank Leki."

Cleo's cool words sent a shiver down Majic's spine. He nodded obediently.

Even a newborn cub like Leki held within its grasp a magic that cannot even compare to that of humans.

.

Killiranshelo could see the relief flooding into the boy's body. He tilted his head just so, still smiling. Slow words flowed from his lips.

"So it was true… a human had taken a Deep Dragon from the Forest. Well, didn't exactly think that Asrariel would lie, but she does act somewhat fastidious at times…"

His voice held neither frustration nor anxiety. He noted with amusement that at the word Asrariel, the cub's head twitched suddenly. Blinking its eyes as if responding to something. The boy noticed this too.

"Asrariel, you mean that Deep Dragon? The one that let us go…"

"That's right, boy."

.

Majic felt a burst of emotion. The other boy couldn't be much older than him, if any, but he was talking that way.

"In that case, she would blame me if I killed the cub… Deep Dragon's resurrection spell only works immediately after death… and not at all if the corpse is damaged too severely.

…Anyhow."

Then he narrowed his eyes, seeming to address no one in particular.

"I was getting worried."

.

"Don't fuck with me, Asshole."

.

.

.

Finally.

Killiranshelo looked up at the floating figure directly above.

Without sound – neither physical nor magical – albeit with considerable amount of light burns and scratches, and a somewhat shaky movement.

He decided to give this a passing grade.

Orphen stood on air in the exact same pose he had taken previously. Killiranshelo smiled at the irony.

.

Orphen dropped down to the ground like a cut string doll. Killiranshelo watched calmly as the man landed without difficulty from a few metres height, between him and the boy as if blocking his view. Theirs eyes locked.

"Master, you were alright!"

Orphen didn't even look back to reply.

"Thought I was a goner for a sec there. And who should thank for it? This little midget?"

"Yes… this little midget."

Killiranshelo could barely constrain his laughter. The man shrugged his shoulders, his eyebrows raised. Eyes glittered from through the mask's slits.

Killiranshelo moved.

.

"I waltz, citadel of the sky."

A short incantation, and a shorter delay. He blurred out of view, transporting instantly in front of the man's nose.

"Instant transportation- How?!"

He ignored the man's shocked outburst.

"Surprise is all and well, but unrest, is a weakness."

He reached out, towards the face that he knew so well, that he wanted to shred to pieces, and placed a finger on his forehead. Right in the centre.

'bang!'

.

.

"-!"

Orphen jumped back in an instant. Majic could see the lights fading from the masked boy's two eyes. Not closed. Majic vaguely guessed. 'Seeing' eyes had changed to 'Hunting' eyes.

As if to prove the point, the boy stood absolutely still, only moving his lips-

"I burst, thy crystal dipper-."

Clang! Sound erupted in space.

At that moment, Not only Orphen's but Majic's body too were flying through the air.

"Damn!"

"Uhuaaaahuaaaaak!!"

Screaming their own respective screams, the team were thrown back several metres and dumped on the ground. Not taking off his gaze from the boy and a dumbfounded Cleo, Majic staggered up.

"……"

The masked boy stared down at his hands, and murmured.

"So Magic doesn't work against Dragons… as I thought."

He must have meant to blow away Cleo as well. But Leki had blocked that magic. Grunting in pain, Orphen stood up from a little behind Majic.

"Damn it…"

Swearing.

Then tap tap tap, Cleo ran past Majic to Orphen. Looking into Orphen's face,

"A, Are you alright, Orphen? Your wound… shouldn't you ask Leki for treatment?"

"No… it's just a scratch. Never mind that. Don't let the mutt's attention stray from the midget for an instant."

Orphen instructed in a quiet voice, pointing at the boy with his chin. Majic too turned to his direction and asked.

"What do you mean?"

Orphen kept his answer short, to the point.

"The strongest here, now, is this black bundle of fur."

Tapping Leki's head lightly, Orphen spoke. Leki tapped up with his nose, in tune.

"Ha…"

"The second strongest is him."

With that, Orphen lowered his waist a little, positioning against the boy. Cleo gasped loudly.

"What are you talking about, Orphen?!"

"Cleo won't know, but Majic, you should. For some insane reason, that midget's magic is… several clouds above me."

Most people who can manipulate what we call magic – no matter how small, can 'see' the magical construction that is laid out in space. One could measure and grade the opponent's level from the precision and minuteness of that construction.

Of course, from Majic's point of view both the boy's magical construction and Orphen's construction were too too far beyond him, from a different world entirely, to compare and make judgment.

(Well if he says so himself, than it must be right…)

Glancing back and forth between his master and the boy, Majic concluded. But-

"That description doesn't quite fit…"

The boy's murmur was full of reserve.

"YOU, are weaker than ME. It won't make sense to muddle the order about."

"……?"

Majic frowned in incomprehension. A glance told him that Orphen felt the same way.

Orphen got up, breathing heavily with his hands clutching his stomach. Various burns and bruises covered his whole body.

"Instant transportation… Where did you learn that?"

Orphen asked, slowly. The boy did not answer. He kept his silence, with his face covered by a mask and eyes covered by a shadow.

Orphen shouted out in irritation.

"That uses an inimitable construction. A unique construction my master himself weaved! Never revealed to an ordinary magician… Even the 13 angels cannot use that!"

"I know. The prized top secret spell of the Tower of Fang, even beyond the reach of the court magicians. As dangerous as it is useful, but…"

Then the boy shrugged carelessly.

"I can use it. I can even use it better than you. No… sorry, my mistake. YOU are WORSE than me in using it."

"What the fuck are you-."

"Yup, shouldn't have dwelled on it so much. I've got a much more important agenda after all."

The boy suddenly lifted up his finger. Pointing one by one, at Majic… then Cleo.

.

"It just occurred to me. I was only going to give you a warning this morning, as per order. But I didn't realise that you had another important matter with you."

"Warning… so it WAS you!"

The look on the man's face was absolutely hilarious. Killiranshelo could have laughed at the man's twisted fury. Instead, he nodded, proudly.

"Yup. That, and the fact that you need to be alone. Like me. So, I think I'll just stab the two in the way."

The fury was erased off his face like chalk marks on blackboard.

"…What… for."

The man asked, sweating hard. His question was a wringed cry.

At last, a serious attitude. Killiranshelo smirked from under his mask.

The man's student must have been frightened by the implication in his master's tone. He stepped back in fright, stepping on the girl's toes on the way. She threw a punch at him from the back. Smiling, Killiranshelo replied.

"Because its 'Her' order. It's her wish to turn you back to what you were. You can't go against her wishes, anymore than I can. So I advise you to just give up and follow."

The man did not reply. Moving ever so slightly to adjust the distance between them, he kept a poker face. Killiranshelo was mildly amused.

From the back, the boy nervously broke the tension, curiosity getting the better of him. He whispered to the girl in a hushed tone.

"Um, what's a 'stab'?"

The girl answered straight away, in a rigid tone.

"Stabbing from behind… It signifies assassination."

The boy screamed out for the man in horror. He must have been listening to that conversation too. The man shouted sharply.

"Stay close to Leki! Don't wonder off from Cleo!"

And he ran. With unbelievable speed, he ran to Killiranshelo, a small flicker of his arms, aiming straight for his enemy's eye.

.

The stabber's movement was even slighter. A slight pull of the shoulders allowed evasion of Orphen, and another pushed that shoulder softly into Orphen's sternum.

Only a harmless push.

But as that thought occurred, Orphen was already cart wheeling through the air and crashing violently into the ground. As if he was rattled around by a reverse gravity spell, Orphen coughed violently from the ground, as if to spurt out blood. Desperately he rolled back, retreating from the stabber's feet.

The stabber opened his mouth.

"I'm surprised. Didn't think the difference in strength would be this great. You're really going to make me work, aren't you?"

"Damn it!"

Orphen stood up, a few feets from the stabber. Suddenly Cleo screamed from behind Majic.

"Leki! I don't care how, take care of him!"

It was a vague – perhaps too vague a – command, but Leki must have interpreted 'take care of' as he liked.

Blinding white fire engulfed the stabber's body.

.

The fire column rose over 5, 6m tall, as if competing with the fire still rampaging over the ranger's cabin. Killiranshelo smiled. From inside the blinding fire, he spoke out clearly.

"Stupid. I was waiting for this. Even a dragon cannot-"

And with that he stretched out his hands. Through the fire, his aiming deadly accurate.

"-cannot do two things at once. In this case, it would be attacking and defending."

"Stop i-t---!!!"

It was neither the boy's, nor the girl's, but the man's scream.

But he did not stop.

"I emanate-"

The girl screamed.

"Leki! Block-"

Too late. The boy's start on a shield was also far too slow.

.

'Stab' complete.

.

.

.

.

Cleo was choking back her sobs. Majic dazedly lifted up his head from the ground, the same position Orphen was in.

Right next to them – only a meter off – laid a devastated path of destruction, as if scorched off by a wide birth of lazor.

The Magic missed.

"…In other words…"

As if reading Majic's mind, the stabber spoke.

"You can not attack and block at once."

"……?!"

It must have been because of Leki's magic. The Stabber's mask was crumbling off as ashes in the wind. Black hair, aloof expression on a boyish face. Eyes cold, yet innocent. Clothes too had been engulfed in that flame, and Cleo shrieked at the boy's nakedness. But the body itself – even the fine body hairs – had not been harmed in any way at all. That must mean that he'd blocked Leki's magic…

'But how did he miss…?'

.

Killiranshelo did not turn. He could feel the dagger, small and nimble yet firmly wedged in his shoulder. Calmly he looked around, looking for his attacker. Eventually he fixed his gaze over the boy's head, deep into the forest.

"You didn't have to follow me all the way out to here, you know."

Killiranshelo couldn't help the reproving tone in his voice. In truth, he felt a little betrayed.

"I didn't… chase you here. I came to welcome Him."

Then his attacker walked out from the bushes. A tall woman, with an air of composure around her. Her glassy – but alert – eyes stared straight into his. Killiranshelo sighed at his second sister's appearance.

"Well, guess even _I_ would be disadvantaged against two Childman classmen…"

Letisha didn't respond, merely striding up to the boy's side and patted him on the head.

"Leave. I will receive Killiranshelo."

Killiranshelo tisked, mouthing a silent 'and pleased to see you too, sis.' He shifted his gaze towards the crumbled man.

.

It was as if he wasn't even there.

With his mouth gaping open, _Orphen_ stared at him. At nothing.

.

Killiranshelo couldn't help the savage smirk rising up to his lips.

.

"Lethisha Mclady, of the Tower of Fang. I believe this is the first time I'm having the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance."

He turned back at Tish, gazing at the Dragon pendent in her hands with distaste.

"I didn't know you got 'pleasure' out of throwing knives around, Tish."

With that, he daftly plucked the knife out from its bloody entrance, and quickly chanted. The wound healed cleanly, leaving no trace.

"And you've known me for a looooooong time - don't deny that."

.

Betrayal? Silly. Tish didn't really matter. Not really. The only thing that mattered was…

.

Killiranshelo's eyes glazed over. He stroked his bare chest, as if he was brushing off dust from his robe.

He turned without hesitation.

"Don't follow."

Whispered. Leaving with his back turned on them, he continued.

"If you follow… you know what will happen."

He could still feel Orphen's disbelieving stare on his back. Trembling.

"I will kill."

.

.

Killiranshelo walked away, each steady step leading him further away from the chaos that erupted behind in his wake.

From His aghast stare.

.

.

.

.

"Oh God…"

A moan.

"Oh God… This is a dream… That face-, that-"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Which makes you wonder, just WHAT has Orphen been through for his face to change from an innocent boy to a wicked, slit-eyed madman??? --;;

Sorry about the long rest, to anybody who's been waiting. (anybody? --; hm) Um, I translated the spells very vaguely. If anyone can suggest better translations, I'll happily accept.


End file.
